


Christmas Gifts

by ljunattainable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, deancasweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas exchange Christmas gifts.  Cas's gift for Dean is a little too early, and Dean's gift for Cas, it turns out, is just a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeanetterankin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeanetterankin).



> Written for [ jeanetterankin ](http://jeanetterankin.tumblr.com) as part of the [ deancasweek ](http://deancasweek.tumblr.com) secret santa on tumblr.

It's only a scarf.

Seriously, why are his eyes tearing up? It's ridiculous. He mentally shakes himself. Get a grip Dean, you're not a frigging girl. He wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Dean? Is it okay? Sam said I can take it back if you don't like it." The smile on Cas's face falters and starts to drop away. 

"You're about two weeks early, dude," Dean starts before he catches Sam's horrified expression and frantically mouthed 'don't say that' out of the corner of his eye. He changes tack quickly. "But Cas, it's good. It's perfect, actually." Dean strokes a finger along the knitted edge of the scarf. He stands up suddenly, ignoring Sam's quiet smirk as he pulls Cas into a hug. Cas lets out a loud 'oomph' as Dean squeezes him tight. "You didn't have to get me something."

"I wanted to," Cas says, his breath hot against Dean's ear. His arms are straight down at his sides, pinned there by Dean's wrapped around him. "Do you really like it?"

"Yeah, buddy, I really like it." 

Sam clears his throat in a way that speaks of a poorly-hidden chuckle and Dean reluctantly unwraps his arms. Putting the scarf around his neck and letting the ends hang loose down his chest, Dean grips onto the cotton of Cas's shirt front, not letting him wander off, and he stares into the deep, glacial blue of Cas's eyes. Cas stares back of course. Dean takes his hand, sliding his palm into Cas's and squeezing. "Thanks."

Cas shuffles his feet on the spot, seemingly embarrassed,still staring at Dean. "It's Christmas and I wanted to get you something. I couldn't really afford more," he says, "It's not much, nothing really."

And the thing is it isn't much. It's wool, probably from a thrift shop, plain, dark green, and on top of that, Dean never wears scarves, but Cas got it for him and for some reason that's enough. 

"I'm going to get you something," Dean says, grinning, suddenly excited at the thought.

"You don't have to," Cas protests, but he looks interested.

"I want to." Dean leans in and kisses him. "I won't take no for an answer."

#

A case comes up on Christmas Eve, a couple of hours away. It's just a haunting, nothing too heavy, so Dean ushers Sam and Cas out of the bunker to go and sort it out. Dean has other plans. 

He already knows what he's getting Cas. Cas isn't really into material things, he has what he needs - toiletries and clothes mostly - and no more, but Dean knows that Cas will like whatever Dean gets him because it's just in his nature to be grateful for absolutely everything. Given that, Dean could take the easy option and buy something quick and cheap, but he's not going to. In fact, Dean's decided on something extra special instead.

They bought a trail bike as extra transport if they need it and because Sam and Cas have the Impala, Dean rides the bike into Lebanon and out the other side, finally pulling up a couple of hours later outside a huge wooden cabin not far from the road. 

"Hey. Is it ready?" he greets the gnome-like guy who comes out of the cabin door to see who's arrived.

"Mr. Winchester - it is," gnome-guy says, smiling, and he beckons over his shoulder at Dean as he turns and heads back into the cabin.

By the time Dean's followed gnome-guy into the warm, comfortable cabin, gnome-guy's already dangling what Dean came for from two stubby fingers.

Dean's phone beeps, but the tinny sound doesn't make him take his eyes off Cas's perfect present. It's even better than he'd hoped.

"Yeah," he says into the phone.

"Dean," Sam says. 

"What's up?" Dean asks. Sam sounds anxious and Dean flicks his eyes away from Cas's present for the first time.

"Cas is okay," Sam starts in the kind of sentence where the truth is exactly the opposite and the next word is 'but'. Dean's heart clenches uncomfortably in his chest while he waits for it. "But there was an accident." 

"What kind of accident?" Dean turns away to face the wall of the cabin so that gnome-guy can't see his face. 

Sam sighs and the sound is exaggerated by the phone. "We're at a hospital. The ghost threw Cas when he got between it and me and he broke his arm and he has a concussion, but he's going to be okay." Sam rushes the information out before Dean can react. "They're keeping him in overnight though. Will you come?"

"Of course I'll come. What the hell do you think?"

"Good," Sam says with obvious relief. "He's threatening to discharge himself if you don't. He doesn't want to miss Christmas, would you believe."

Dean would. He huffs a laugh that is part anxiety and part amused. Dean promises Sam he'll be there soon, he hangs up and turns to gnome-guy who's waiting patiently. "My friend, who's getting that," Dean points at Cas's present, "is in the hospital."

Gnome-guy tilts his head. "Ironic."

#

Dean gets to the hospital two hours later. When he walks into Cas's room, Sam gets up out of the chair beside the bed looking harried. "Cas is the worst patient ever," he says in greeting, and there's a grumble from the bed that serves to prove his point.

Dean takes off his scarf, folds it on his lap and sits on the edge of Cas's bed and surveys the damage. Cas's left arm is in a cast up to his elbow and his forehead is black and blue. His eyes are slightly unfocused but he's awake and mostly alert. Dean feels damned happy that it isn't any worse - it makes him grin wider than is probably appropriate.

"I want to go home." 

"Tough." 

Cas scowls and Dean laughs at him, releasing his anxiety in over-loud chuckles.

"It's not funny."

"No," Dean agrees, calming down and taking Cas's good hand in his, "but it could have been worse."

"I wanted to have Christmas at home."

"I know. But we can have Christmas here instead. I hear they do an awesome turkey."

"That seems very unlikely, Dean."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've got your present."

Cas's eyes open wide and he tries to sit up. Dean pushes him gently back down. "What are you? Twelve? Calm down, it's not going anywhere."

"Can I have it now?"

"You're pretty impatient for a million-year old being."

"I've never had a gift before," Cas pleads and even Sam laughs at the puppy eyes.

Dean turns around. "That's your fault - he got that from you," he points out, but with good humor.

Dean fishes in his pocket and brings out the small tissue-paper wrapped gift. He leans forward, brushing his cheek against Cas's and whispering in his ear. "I'm glad you're okay." 

Cas turns his head slightly and kisses him. "Me too. Now can I have my gift?"

Dean huffs in amusement. "Sure." He hands it over and Cas takes the tissue paper off one-handed while Sam peers over Dean's shoulder to watch.

The small medallion in the tissue paper has a plain chain, is pure gold, and is nicely weighted. Cas holds it up to the light and reads the Enochian inscription 'I love you, be safe'. Dean sees Cas's Adam's apple bob under his stubble as he swallows. Cas turns the medallion over and looks at the engraving on the other side, over-locking and inter-layed protection sigils carved with incredible skill by gnome-guy. Dean's proud of it - he designed the sigils himself - and he holds his breath hoping Cas will like it.

Cas looks up and noticably concentrates on focusing on Dean's face. "I love it," he says, "and I love you."

When Dean finally breaks his gaze with Cas and looks around to check, he finds Sam's quietly slipped out of the room. Dean slides onto the bed beside Cas. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
